battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Falcon
Falcon was a middleweight robot built by Team Whyachi which competed into the 2004 BattleBots charity event. The robot was invertible and equipped with a spinning drum. It performed well in competition, as it was the runner-up at the NPC Charity Open in 2004 as Falconizer, and BattleBots Rochester R3 in 2005 as Falcon, and was the two time BattleBots IQ champion in 2004 and 2005. In 2009, Falcon was eventually given to Team Blue Devil for the 2009 Collegiate BattleBots event. Falcon, along with its teammate Nitro SOW, still exist and are put on display every year at the annual Mecha Mayhem tournament. Falcon also entered Battlebots IQ as Falcon 15 where 15 likely stood for its weight of 15 pounds. In 2019, Falcon was revived as a heavyweight with two spinning drums to compete in the fourth season of BattleBots on Discovery and Science. It also gained a more compact, taller body while both drums are powered by brushless motors, the first time Team Whyachi tried this method. Unfortunately, the heavyweight version didn't do as well as expected, with its known record being 1-2, and its fourth fight yet to be known. Robot History 2004 NPC Charity Open Falconizer's first match was against Swamp Thing. Falconizer tossed Swamp Thing multiple times with its spinning drum and the time ran out soon after. Falconizer won on a judge's decision and advanced to the winner's quarterfinals, where it faced SubZero. In this fight, Falconizer kept its rear pointing at SubZero so it could not be flipped. SubZero managed to flip the front of Falconizer once before Falconizer went back to pointing its rear at SubZero. SubZero won on a judge's decision and Falconizer was now in the loser's bracket, where it faced Papercut. Falconizer won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced Floor Jack. Falconizer tossed Floor Jack onto its back with its spinning drum and sparks were flying. As Floor Jack was trying to run away, Falconizer ripped the front wedge off of Floor Jack and a battery came loose. Team Van Cleve tapped out and Falconizer was declared the winner by KO. This win put Falconizer to the next round, where it faced SABotage. Both robots were circling around each other and SABotage tried to lift Falconizer from the right side, but it was only a small lift and Falconizer easily dropped back onto the ground. Falconizer then managed to hit the front of SABotage with its spinning drum and ripped a piece off from the left side. Falconizer continued to hit SABotage and tossed it onto its back. As SABotage tried to self-right, Falconizer hits SABotage's lifting arm and tossed it back onto its feet. SABotage was moving around Falconizer and both robots collided into each other shortly after. SABotage then got its lifting underneath the left side of Falconizer and tried to lifted it, but misses. Both robots backed up and Falconizer went straight at SABotage, tossing it onto its back once again. Falconizer continued hitting the flipped SABotage and SABotage tried to self-right again. However, SABotage wasn't able to and Falconizer tossed SABotage again with its spinning drum. SABotage was still on its back and Falconizer hits SABotage's right wheel. After this, SABotage was counted out and Falconizer won the match by KO. This win put Falconizer to the next round, where it faced SubZero again. Falconizer won by KO and advanced to the loser's finals, where it faced Z.I.P. Falconizer won on a judge's decision and advanced to the middleweight finals, where it faced Devil's Plunger. Devil's Plunger won on a judge's decision and Falconizer was declared the runner-up. BattleBots Rochester R3 Falcon's first match was against Alph. This fight started with Falcon spinning up, and immediately bending the corner of Alph's dustpan wedge. Falcon then delivered several more hits, destroying the dustpan wedge even more before nearly flipping Alph, and mangling its saw arm. After a few more hits Falcon finally flipped the now weaponless Alph, and attacked it some more before Alph tapped out. This win by knockout put Falcon up against Mr. Chuck a lot. It won this fight, and advanced to the next round where it was scheduled to fight Chaos Toaster. However Chaos Toaster had technical issues, and were forced to forfeit the match. This put Falcon in the semifinals where it faced Green Wave. It lost the match, and was now in the loser's bracket finals where it faced longtime rival SubZero. It won this fight, and advanced to the Middleweight finals where it faced Green Wave once again. It lost this fight, and became the BattleBots Rochester R3 Middleweight runner-up. 2009 Collegiate Championship Discovery Season 4 Falcon's return to robotic combat put it against veteran Jim Smentowski and Breaker Box in a bit of a rematch from past events from when Jim had Nightmare competing. When the match began, Falcon was having drive issues but both drums got up to speed. Unfortunately, this still left them quite vulnerable and they were pushed around the arena. Falcon continued to have drive issues and were shoved around again, eventually getting flipped over. Somehow, they managed to get some mobility and now it was Breaker Box's turn to have issues. Falcon tried to take advantage, with some hits to the side of the plow but wasn't able to cause much damage before time ran out. The judges awarded Breaker Box a 2-1 split decision. Next for Falcon was a match against newcomer Ribbot. Things weren't off to a good start for Falcon as they had trouble maneuvering around the arena but had working drums so they forged ahead with the battle. Unfortunately, Falcon started to take multiple impacts, though these didn't really cause much damage. However, Falcon soon lost the use of its gray drum so it was forced to use the white one. Ribbot was losing its cosmetic legs but these had no effect on its performance so Falcon continued to take punishment,. losing a wedgelet before being sent into the screws. Falcon then lost more wedgelets and eventually came practically to a halt near the screws. Falcon was unable to show enough movement and was counted out, giving Ribbot the win by KO. After the fight, it was revealed that some of Ribbot's foam had gotten sucked into Falcon's compact body, jamming up some of the mechanisms. It was also confirmed by Team Whyachi that Clint wanted Ribbot to come in without the foam to avoid the jamming, but he was overruled and had to fight the foamed up frog the way it was. Falcon did try to apply for the Desperado, but would ultimately go without partaking in it. Instead, Falcon took part in an untelevised match against newcomer Marvin. Very little is known about the fight, apart from Falcon won by a unanimous 3-0 decision. Wins/Losses *Wins: 11? *Losses: 6? Faruq Tauheed Introductions "The bird bird bird, the bird's the word. Everybody heard of this bird and they are scured. Oh *bird call* It's FALCON!" "This bot's one of the Whyachi's, and destruction comes in threes. First hit, you're shakin'. Second hit, you're breakin'. Third hit, you're dead. There's no time for another rhyme. It's FALCON!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Middleweight Runner-Ups Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from Wisconson Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Robots that were Completely Rebuilt Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television